<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What’s For Dinner? by Jsq86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016315">What’s For Dinner?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsq86/pseuds/Jsq86'>Jsq86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, malec - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Malec, Person B, fic prompt, kind of, person A</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsq86/pseuds/Jsq86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shenanigans go on in the kitchen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What’s For Dinner?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short and sweet ficlet written from a prompt found on tumblr: </p>
<p>Person A: did you seriously just knock someone out with a zucchini?</p>
<p>Person B: I PANICKED OKAY?!</p>
<p>Takes place during City of Ashes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you cooking?” </p>
<p>Alec looked at the counter in Magnus’s kitchen. On it lay a variety of food and cooking items in what could only be described as a disaster.  He’d come from the Institute to check on Jace, and had smelled what he thought was pizza upon entering Magnus’s building. As he stepped into the loft, he noticed the main area was empty of both Jace and Magnus, and the pizza smell was unfortunately not coming from Magnus’s apartment.  </p>
<p>“Is Isabelle here?” he wondered, when he didn’t receive an answer to his first question, and looked around.  </p>
<p>“No, darling, why do you ask?”      </p>
<p>“No reason…where’s Jace?” </p>
<p>“Napping or something, I don’t know. I’m not his babysitter, you know.” </p>
<p>“Um, technically, you are.” </p>
<p>Magnus, who had been slicing a tomato, stopped and turned to Alec with a look of annoyance.  </p>
<p>“I’m just saying,” Alec replied, holding his hands up in defense. </p>
<p>Magnus rolled his eyes and went back to slicing.  </p>
<p>“What are you making, anyway?” Alec asked and leaned around the warlock to get a closer look. Whatever it was certainly looked colorful. He could make out tomatoes, zucchini, yellow squash, and eggplant, as well as a few different herbs and spices. </p>
<p>“I thought I’d try my hand at making ratatouille tonight.” </p>
<p>“Rad-a…tooie?” </p>
<p>“Yes. It’s a French Provençal stewed vegetable dish, originating in Nice, and sometimes referred to as ratatouille niçoise.” </p>
<p>Alec narrowed his eyes, only understanding about half of what Magnus had said. He still wasn’t sure what Magnus was making, and for someone who ordered in for almost every meal, it seemed unnecessarily complicated for just him and Jace. </p>
<p>“Okay…why?” </p>
<p>“I thought it would be fun to try something new.” </p>
<p>“Well it looks…really good.” </p>
<p>Magnus put the knife down with a clank and turned to face Alec, leaning back against the counter.  “You are a terrible liar, Alexander.” </p>
<p>Alec just shrugged and grinned.  “You don’t have to go through all that trouble.  It’s just me, you, and Jace.”  </p>
<p>Magnus muttered something unintelligible under his breath.</p>
<p>“Sorry, what?” </p>
<p>“Nothing, darling, you’re right. And there’s something else I’d rather be doing anyway.” </p>
<p>“What’s that?” </p>
<p>Magnus answered by grabbing Alec by the strings of his hoodie and pulling him in for a kiss.  Alec softened at the touch, closing his eyes and leaning into Magnus while bracing himself on the counter behind him.  It had been a long day at the Institute, and seeing Magnus was all he had been looking forward to, even if Jace was there third wheeling.  </p>
<p>His eyes opened at the thought of his <em>parabatai </em>somewhere in the apartment and he pulled away with reluctance. </p>
<p>“What about Jace?” </p>
<p>“I’m not really into blondes.” </p>
<p>Alec rolled his eyes, shoving Magnus lightly in the shoulder. “No, I mean we can’t do this while he’s here,” he protested and tried to step back. But Magnus had moved his arms to Alec’s hips and wasn’t letting go.  </p>
<p>“I told you, he’s napping.  It’s fine.” His mouth connected with Alec’s neck, and Alec suddenly found it harder to continuing protesting. Damn Magnus and his stupid, soft lips.  </p>
<p>“Magnus…what—what if he comes out here?” </p>
<p>“Then he’ll see.” </p>
<p>“But—“</p>
<p>“Alexander—“ </p>
<p>“Wuzferdinner?” </p>
<p>Alec yelped and spun around, simultaneously grabbing the first thing his hand connected with on the counter, and hurled it at a groggy looking Jace, who was in the middle of rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  The object hit him square in the head before bouncing off and landing on the kitchen floor, where it bounced again and rolled away.  Jace blinked in confusion before his eyes rolled back and he crumpled to the floor.  </p>
<p>Alec and Magnus both stared in astonishment. </p>
<p>“Did you seriously just knock Jace out with a zucchini?” </p>
<p>“I PANICKED OKAY?!”</p>
<p>Alec was the first to reach Jace’s side after his shock wore off.  He seemed to be sleeping again, his breath coming out in small, steady puffs between slightly parted lips.  </p>
<p>“You know,” Magnus said as he stood over Jace and Alec with arms crossed, “if you just leave him, we’ve got a good 20 minutes, tops, I bet.” </p>
<p>Alec glared up at him.</p>
<p>“Too bad it wasn’t the knife.” </p>
<p>“Magnus!” </p>
<p>“Poor taste?”  </p>
<p>Alec shook his head and turned back to Jace.   </p>
<p>“Jace?” he said as he shook the blonde’s shoulder, softly at first, then harder, jostling him from side to side.  Jace’s eyes finally fluttered open and he looked around before pushing himself up on his elbows.  </p>
<p>“Alec? When did you get here? Why am I on the kitchen floor?” </p>
<p>“You were in the middle of making us ratatouille for dinner but tripped on a zucchini and bumped your head.” Magnus lied so smoothly, Alec almost believed it himself. </p>
<p>“I did?” Jace asked, looking around the kitchen until his eyes landed on Alec.  Alec blinked, then nodded, not trusting himself to say something that would definitely end up sounding like a lie.  Jace just shook his head and yawned, then let Alec help him up. </p>
<p>“Ratatouille?” he said to himself, scratching his head and looking at the mess on the kitchen counter.  “I thought I dreamed that.” </p>
<p>“Nope, and hurry up, we’re hungry. Come on, Alexander.” </p>
<p>Magnus left Jace to it and ushered Alec out of the kitchen until they were out of earshot, where he promptly kissed him.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am very much aware that, botanically speaking, zucchini/squash, eggplant, and tomato are fruits. The description for ratatouille is from Wikipedia</p>
<p>find me on tumblr @my-archerboy 🖤💙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>